


Who needs family

by ernads



Series: Inconvenient traditions [2]
Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernads/pseuds/ernads
Summary: Sometimes there is such a thing as to much family...
Relationships: October "Toby" Daye/The Luidaeg
Series: Inconvenient traditions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Who needs family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autobotscoutriella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autobotscoutriella/gifts).



The water was boiling. I put in a good spoonful of salt inside the mug and asked: Well, what is it?”

The Luidaeg sat down and stirred her tea. “You have plans of marrying the Kitty Cat”. She said

“Yes” I replied,while fear coiled in my stomach. What the hell could go wrong right now?

“There is a...technical problem I’m afraid.” She went on. “I’m afraid that tradition demands your Stepfather be present.”

No. Oh, no, not Simon my old boogeyman and stepfather. Simon, who is lost and wondering Oberon knows where, due to his sacrifice for his daughter, August. That same sister I refuse to acknowledge, for whom my mother kidnapped my boyfriend and Jess, May’s girlfriend. My mother who thought of them - of me - as nothing more than broken toys to be thrown away, all for the sake of reuniting with her precious August.

“And how am I supposed to be doing that!” I demanded, not caring that my voice was getting louder with each word. “Why can’t Sylvester represent me?! He is my liege lord, and was more of a father to me than Simon ever was!”

“I’m sorry, Toby, I really am. But tradition demands your legal stepfather’s presence. As long as Simon didn’t divorce your mother, it means Simon is your stepfather.”

The Luidaeg’s voice was full of compassion. Somehow, that freaked me out more than anything.

Sylvester and I had been more than semi-estranged for a long time now - a great part of it is my responsibility for enlashing Simon on the world once again. But still, he was the closest thing to a father I ever had, and I wanted _him_ to give me away, not Simon.

“Damn Faerie’s archaic marriage traditions.” I grumbled.

“Indeed, Faerie is nothing if not archaic.”

“All right. The wedding is due in two month. I will set out tomorrow night”.

“Good luck, Toby.”

“Thanks, I will need it. I will go and advice the boys”.


End file.
